


A non-toxic hot chocolate (Please)

by sonicsflowers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, cute couple alert, no ultra obsessed Amy because she is better than that, sonamy - Freeform, sonic can’t cook but Chuck can, sonicxamyrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsflowers/pseuds/sonicsflowers
Summary: Sonic can’t do these but Chuck can, so why not invite Amy?
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 12





	A non-toxic hot chocolate (Please)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this in quarantine and originally posted it in French on Wattpad. English isn’t my first language also so please understand that :)

The problem is not that Amy is... detestable.

Sonic always appreciated her, at least, when she doesn't have her arms at his neck, huggin ghim until he couldn't breathe anymore (chaos, where does she even got that strenght?!).

Amy is a girl fair, caring, lovely, neat and really brave. Sonic has met so many girl in his young hero carreer. Many of those, weirder and weirder. Some type of extreme fangirl, giving the teenager some nightmares sometimes (funny kind of nightmare, thought).

Even if Amy Rose is a''wacky fangirl'' (the least worst of all, maybe), she is a very special friend.

He knows that she loves him.

He knows it very well. But it is not reciprocal.

Well... he think.

The young girl is kind of pretty. And she has so many beautiful qualities. Yes, yes she has some flaws, but everyone has some. Heck, Sonic is surely one of those guys who has like, too many. How many times did he played bad thricks to Knuckles, wich have often created problems? Or how many times did he left without telling Tails, or Chuck, worrying his lil' bro and uncle until late at night? How many times has he taunted Shadow, or got impatient with Sally?

Sonic is some kind ofcharacter, it is known of everyone.

So why isn't he attracted to Amy?

He is ready to save her every time Eggman's kidnapping the girl.

Sure, that's because she is... her friend?

So why is he jealous when another random guy approach her?

Because...

Oh! HOW IRONIC! No answer this time!

He doesn't have that weird feeling people describe when they are in love, but it happens that he blush when he see Amy (he won't admit it, never, and won't let it appear, for sure).

Yet, it is so clear in his head (and so confusing for him).

He love her. A little bit.

Sonic doesn't want to lose her. But it's understandable. He had plenty of girlfriends. And Sally and him had talked about is relation with Amy, many times. And she made him realize things.

When Sally and him broke up the last time, they knew it was for real this time. But they had loved each other for many reasons. They needed each other. The two teens where delivered by themselves in this strange world, having to defend it almost alone. But now, Sonic think he need Amy.

Amy is not like the others. Sure, she always had great friends, but nobody appreciated her like Sonic does.

''Hey, Amy?''

''Yes?''

The young teen got her head out of box full of old archives that needed to be classified.

''I wanted to know...would you like to come and drink some hot chocolat at my home?''

''Yeah, why not?''

She continued to classify the files, not all very good stored. For the next minute, it was silence, and Sonic actually thought it was akward, but Amy Rose saved him on that one.

''I hope it's Chuck that will make them, yours are horribles.''

The blue hedgehog chuckled slightly. He has to admit that one, cooking isn't what he is good at. Making some cereal for breakfast is an enough big success for him. One time, Sally chocked because he made her a hot-chocolate too bitter. Tails told him to never try and make him food, scared of dying right there (that if, Sonic would actually not already burned the house down while trying to make dinner). Like, seriously? His little brother prefered to wait their uncle to come back home to have a good mint hot-chocolate!

''I won't touch anything, i promise.''

''Then it's settled, i'll come to drink some non-toxic hot chocolate at your house.''

Sonic smiled.

I'ts a start.

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! See y’a soon!


End file.
